


Boston Date

by Misshyen, Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams



Series: JJ and Haley: Summer Love [3]
Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Date Night, Dry Humping, F/M, Flirting, Grinding, NA fiction, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, loving couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams/pseuds/Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams
Summary: JJ and Haley meet up for their first date after parting from the beach house.  Later things get heated when they grow closer.





	Boston Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams

They’d talked by phone almost every day since leaving York.  Silly texts turned to sweet ones, texting turned to long phone conversations where they talked about their families and friends, their plans for the future, and the mundane details of everyday life.  He sent her articles about mermaid’s purses and ocean life after she’d asked him to tell her more, she sent him lists of books she’d loved with reviews of each.  They exchanged goofy gifs, the sillier the better and pictures of each other going about their daily activities; Haley in her lifeguard suit and whistle pretending to dive into the pool, JJ looking all serious in his glasses, bent over a computer in the lab.

On the phone one night JJ had overheard a male voice, one of her brothers he guessed, walk by and ask, “Is that JJ on the phone?” his voice sing-songy.  A few days later a video popped up on her phone from JJ and when she clicked on it the faces of three guys she didn’t recognize appeared from what looked like a locker room.

   “Hey, Haley. You don’t know us but we’ve heard A LOT about you from our boy, JJ,” the guy holding the phone said, “I’m Tom.  This is Coop and Jared behind me.” The two guys standing behind him waved enthusiastically before shouting her name like a cheer. “Just wanted to say hey and we hope to meet you soon.  Oh and JJ thinks you smell like sunshine and clean laundry.”

 A second later there was a little commotion in the background and she heard JJ say, “Hey! What are you guys doing with my phone?” before the screen went blank.

She’d teased him about it later, promising to apply “eau de dryer sheet” before she saw him next.

* * *

 

The New England Aquarium was normally a crowded place at the best of times but the summer brought tourists from all over and the line for tickets was already several rows deep at its opening time. JJ had claimed a spot near the entrance, having been one of the first in line to ensure they would have tickets for the day. Haley had texted a few minutes ago that her cab was stuck in traffic but she’d be there as soon as she could. He was so immersed in reading a sign about the newly renovated aquarium tank that he didn’t see the brunette approaching until she bumped him with her hip.

 “Hey, handsome,” she greeted, a smile lighting up her face.

 “Hi, beautiful,” he said, taking in her white shorts and mint green top before leaning down to kiss her.

 “Hi,” she said again when he pulled away.

“Hi,” he chuckled, his forehead pressed to hers.

 “I missed you,” she said, “Is that stupid?”

 “Nope. I couldn’t wait to see you today.”

 “Yeah?”

 “Yeah. I got here an hour ago to make sure we had tickets,” he said, holding up their passes.

 “JJ, you didn’t have to do that! Now I feel bad.”

 “Why? I know the line gets crazy so I came early. No big deal,” he said with a shrug.

 “You’re awesome. Thank you.”

 “Come on! Where do you want to start?”

The penguin exhibit was the first thing guests saw upon entering the aquarium and Haley and JJ spent time watching the little guys play, eat, and swim before moving on to the next set of tanks.  JJ was a veritable encyclopedia of information about jellyfish and coral and all kinds of fish and sea life, adding a fun fact to nearly every exhibit they looked at.

 “You know so much about this stuff. Why didn’t you become an oceanographer?”

JJ shrugged, “I love the ocean but not as much as I love tech stuff. Besides, there’s not really a need for oceanographers in the army.”

“So you’ve always wanted to join the military?”

 “Pretty much.  My Dad’s a lifer and his team is like a second family.  They watch out for each other.”

“Don’t hate me for this because I really admire people who are in the service, my uncle and grandfather both served, but doesn’t it scare you?”

JJ stopped short in front of the huge fish tank, looking into the water reflectively for a minute.

“Do you see that shark?” he asked finally.

 “Yes, but what–”

 “I could have been an oceanographer, studied the life cycles of sharks, gone down to see them up close. It would have been dangerous and scary to do that. What if I was a pilot or an astronaut or a firefighter? All of those things have a certain level of danger attached to them too. I don’t know. I guess I just always wanted to do what I loved and the scary stuff didn’t matter so much.”

 “I’m sorry if that was a bad thing to ask.”

“No. No, it wasn’t. It’s a fair question. I just don’t know how to answer it well,” he said, rubbing his hand over his neck.

 “You did. It’s not that you aren’t scared per se, it’s that you’re not willing to let your fear hold you back from pursuing your dreams. I think that’s actually really admirable.”

 “Thanks.”

 She slipped her hand into his, giving a soft squeeze as they continued along, stopping every so often to peek at a tank or to check out the fish, sea turtle, or shark as they swam in endless circles. The tide pool exhibit was surprisingly uncrowded and they found themselves right up front, JJ put his hands in eagerly, carefully checking out some shells and coral before picking up a nearby starfish.

 “Hale, take a look at thi…s,” he said, turning to find her standing uncomfortably a short distance from the edge of the water. “Hey, are you ok?   

“Yeah!  Of course I am.  I’m just a little freaked out about touching that stuff.”

 “What? But you went swimming in the ocean and there’s tons of stuff in–”

“Nope.  Don’t say it. It’s one thing to know something is in there and another to knowingly touch it.”

JJ was trying desperately not to laugh at the look of horror on her face.   “Would it help if I put it in your hand?” he asked and she shook her head frantically.

“Okay.  No touching the starfish.  Got it,” he said soothingly, returning the one he’d been holding to the shallow water and washing off his hands quickly.

She was shaking a little by the time he reached her and he felt bad that he’d laughed at what he’d thought was a silly fear.

“Sorry,” she said softly, “I know it’s completely irrational to be scared shitless of stupid starfish.  They’re completely harmless,” she rambled, almost as if she was reassuring herself, “You must think I’m such a giant baby.  You’re going to go do something scary as a career and I won’t even hold a starfish!”

“Haley, it’s okay.”

“No it’s not.  It’s dumb!” she said, voice bordering on shouting.

 “Okay, do you want to tell me why you hate starfish?”

“Because when I was six we were at the beach and Graham and his stupid friend thought it would be hilarious to drop a starfish on my face.  We’d watched some movie where the character went underwater and came up with her mouth covered by starfish and I was terrified of that happening to me.  So they managed to find one and stick it over my face and I freaked out.  I’m talking full blown panic attack; screaming and crying.  My mom was worried that she’d need to take me to the hospital to have me sedated because I couldn’t stop crying.  It was bad.  So to this day I’m so scared of them.  I can hear the sucking sound I’ve convinced myself they make and I just hate being around them.  And I swear I’m not some mental case though I probably sound like one right about now.”

He pressed a finger to her lips, “Haley.  You’re allowed to be scared of things.  Everyone is.”

“You aren’t.”

 JJ chuckled, “Yes, I am.   I’m terrified of girls…women. Honest to God, I agonized over planning this date.  I worried you’d think this was cheesy or that you’d be bored.”

“I’m having a great time,” she said, “I’ve learned so much and have great company.”

 “Yeah?”

 “Yes,” she said, leaning up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

“So can I show you something over there then?  I promise it is not a starfish. We won’t even go near them.”

Haley took a deep breath. She could do this, “Okay. I trust you.”

With his hand on the small of her back he guided her gently around the back side of the tank, pointing out something small and indigo in color.

“Know what that is?” he asked as they peered over the tank edge together.

“A sand dollar? But I thought they were white?”

“Only after they’re bleached.  Most sand dollars are different colors; this purple color, yellow, brown.  Do you want to touch it?”

Haley looked skeptically from the tank to JJ and then back again, “Ok.”

She dipped the tips of her fingers into the water, brushing over the little sea creature ever so carefully. “Can I…well…will you help me hold it?”

“Yeah, of course,” he said, moving a little closer to her so they were side by side.

He dipped his hand, palm side up under the water and she followed his lead, watching as he carefully scooped up the little creature in his hand, continuing to hold it beneath the water.

 “Do you want to try?” he asked.

Nodding her head at him she reached for it as JJ slid it from his hand into hers.  “It tickles a little,” she said, eyes wide with wonder.

“Yep, just a bit.”

 “Do I just put it back on the sand?”

“Just slide it off carefully into the sand,” he said, watching as she did just that, her smile radiant when their eyes met a moment later, “See? Not too bad, right?”

 “No. Not bad at all. Thanks for showing me.”

 “You’re welcome.”

* * *

 

They checked out the shark and ray exhibit next, JJ showing equal enthusiasm for being able to touch and check out the sharks and rays, Haley being a bit more reticent until JJ managed to gently encourage her to give it a try.  They laughed their way through the sea lion and seal presentation and JJ spent ten minutes at the end talking with the trainers while Haley listened attentively, occasionally interjecting her own questions.  JJ made terrible jokes about whales and seals before they checked out the sea turtle section of the museum.  JJ couldn’t help but smile at Haley’s enthusiasm for the baby sea turtles and the way the museum staff went about helping to rehabilitate ones they’d found.

“AH HA! So I found the sea life that you DO like!” JJ exclaimed triumphantly as they made their way over to the large tank in the middle of the museum once more.

“Guilty as charged,” she laughed. “Sea turtles are my favorite.  Squirt from Finding Nemo was my favorite when I was a kid.  I used to BEG my parents for a sea turtle.  I like that they’re swimmers and they live forever.”

“Well I’m glad the day wasn’t a total waste,” he said.

“Never.  The day was perfect.  Thank you,” she said, taking his hand in hers once more.

“Wait here,” he said as they neared the exit.

 “What? JJ? Where are you–”

“I’ll be right back. Just give me like five minutes?”

 She nodded her head in agreement watching as he jogged over to the nearby gift shop. Shrugging she took out her phone, shooting Meg a quick text and then another to her Mom and Dad with a picture of her looking at the baby sea turtles, grinning when her father shot back a quick, “It’s still not happening.”  She was about to take a picture of the penguins when something soft tapped her shoulder and turning she found herself face to face with the cutest stuffed turtle she’d ever seen, held by the cutest boy she knew.

“JJ!”

“This is for you.”

“Really?”

 “Really really,” he said, handing it to her and smiling as she cuddled the turtle.

 “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

 Shrugging his shoulders he smiled at her, “I figured Lucky might need a buddy.”

 “Well, since I named yours, you have to name mine,” she said, handing the turtle back to him.

 “Hmm. She looks like a Stella to me.”

 “Stella? Why Stella?”

 “It means star in Latin. And since our first unofficial date happened under the stars and on the beach, it seems fitting. But, we can always go with Ariel if you prefer,” he teased.

 “Ha ha. Very funny. Give me Stella back,” she said, reaching for the stuffed animal.

JJ handed it back to her, making it pretend to kiss her nose first, making Haley laugh and blush.

“Ready for lunch?” he asked, taking her hand in his.

 She nodded, “I’m famished.”

“Good. I know just the place.”

* * *

 

They’d eaten at a quaint little Italian place in the North End and she’d talked him into gelato at Mike’s Pastries, laughing at his face when he tasted the chocolate.

“It’s good, right?” she asked.

“Oh my God, where has this been all my life? How do you know about this?”

“My Dad loves Italian food.  My Mom too.  But my Dad is like an Italian connoisseur.  He knows all the best gelato places within a two-mile radius of the Spanish Steps in Rome.”

“You’ve been to Italy?”

“Mm hm. My Dad’s been for work and my great-grandmother was from Italy so we’ve gone a few times.”

“Shit. I thought our family vacations to Canada were a big deal.”

“Oh, where in Canada?” she asked, changing the subject, not wanting to dwell on the places she’d been able to visit because of her father.

They’d hopped onto a blue line train, switching to the red line at Park Street and riding out to the MIT stop, talking about family vacations and trips to different places.  JJ really wanted to see Tahiti, Haley had yet to see Greece.

By the time they reached his apartment the sky which had been steadily turning greyer as the afternoon went by burst open, drenching them in a torrent of rain while JJ fumbled with his keys. He held the door for her and she stood in the small corridor laughing and shaking off her arms and hands.

“Come on,” he said, “I’ve got towels at my place.”

 She followed him up two flights pausing to admire the stretch of his wet t-shirt across the muscles of his back and arms as he unlocked the door and stepped aside for her to pass.

The very first thing she noticed was how the place smelled exactly like JJ; clean, fresh, masculine without being overpowering.  The small entryway opened into a good sized living room, surprisingly tidy but clearly lived in. The beige couch sat in front of a large TV and entertainment center filled with gaming consoles and controllers as well as movies and stereo speakers.  A coffee table with a light finish held remotes and there was a stack of magazines and something that looked like the New York Times on it as well.  A matching loveseat ran perpendicular to the table, a large MIT fleece blanket draped over the back.  There was a set of bookshelves against the far wall, both with sagging, overflowing shelves and she smiled at the pictures of his friends and the people she assumed were his parents and sister.

“So this is it,” he said, “it’s no palace but it’s perfect for me.”

“It’s nice. Very cozy,” she said with a small shiver.

“Shit, you’re cold.  Let’s get that wet shirt off of you so you can warm up.”

Haley’s eyes widened at this and JJ turned bright red.

“Jesus. I didn’t mean that.  Well I did mean that you should warm up.  Christ I am screwing this up.”

Haley was biting her lip, trying not to laugh and make him feel worse but he was so adorable and the fact that she made him nervous was so endearing.

“I’ll um…I’ll just get you a towel and a dry shirt and you can use the dryer if you want.”

Haley nodded and gave another shiver.

“I’ll turn the AC up too. It’s definitely a little bit nipply in here.”

This time Haley was unable to stop the laugh that burst out of her mouth as JJ’s mouth formed words but no sounds came out and then finally his eyes met hers and he gave a shy grin, rubbing his hand awkwardly over the back of his neck.

“So yeah, I’ll just go and get that towe–” he began before the top she’d been wearing landed at his feet.

“JJ?” she said softly and he exhaled slowly before meeting her eyes.

It didn’t take long, maybe a moment before he’d pulled her into his arms, his mouth hungry on hers. He lifted her, legs wrapping around his waist before tossing her over the back of the couch where she bounced just a bit before reaching her arms up to him. He vaulted over the back of the furniture with one fluid motion, hauling her into his arms and kissing her roughly before pressing her back onto the cushions.

She whimpered at his relentless assault, tilting her hips up to gain better friction between their bodies, her hands holding onto his strong arms.

“Haley,” he groaned out, grinding himself against the juncture of her thighs before latching onto his favorite spot on her neck.

Humming her approval, she moved a hand to his hair, threading it through his dark locks, opening her mouth to him when he returned to kiss her again.

His shirt rubbed across the thin fabric of her bra and her nipples ached more and more with each pass.

She reached between them, her hands on the hem of his shirt and he whispered her name as she helped pull it up and over his head, tossing it aside.

“Now we’re even,” she said and he laughed for a second before his tongue swiped over the silken fabric of her bra and she arched into his touch.

He leaned back on his heels, taking in the sight of her beneath him, her dark hair fanning out behind her head, lips pink and swollen from his kisses, the dark tan from days spent in the sun. He dropped his hands, dragging them up her soft skin, stopping only to cup her firm, full breasts in his hands, pushing them up ever so slightly so the creamy tops peeked out from the cups. He looked at her as he swirled his fingertips over each of her pebbled nipples, groaned deeply at her little moans and sighs and the way she bit her lip in pleasure.

“JJ,” she said, when he bent forward again, kissing the tops of her breasts and then dipping his head lower, his breath warm on the thin fabric covering her.

“Take it off,” she pled, voice cracking the tiniest bit as he laved his tongue over the tight bundle of nerves.

He looked at her a minute, assuring himself that she was okay with this before reaching down and unfastening her bra, clasped in the front. She moved to slide the fabric from her body and he stilled her hands, taking his time to slowly draw the straps down her arms, the cups falling open with every inch he moved. Exhaling a shaky breath he ran his hand gently from her neck down to her belly, reveling in the feel of her soft skin.

“You are exquisite,” he said quietly, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

Blushing at the compliment and at the way he was looking at her she reached out to touch his chest, running her hands over the patch of coarse hair on his well-defined pectoral muscles, down over the taut planes of his abs, lingering just a moment in the trail that led from his belly button and ended beneath his shorts. Smiling at the way he’d shut his eyes at her touch she reached her hand between them, running it along the prominent ridge that filled his pants.

 “Mmm, Haley,” he groaned, his head falling back slightly, her small hand stroking him slowly, teasingly.

 “Is this alright?” she asked and his response was a fierce capturing of her lips that left her panting for breath and brazenly stroking him with harder, firmer strokes.

He trapped her hands above her head, grinding himself down upon her until she was thrashing beneath him, rocking her hips up into each thrust of his pelvis.

She had no idea how it happened but before she could say a word, he’d rolled them so she was astride his lap and he was able to have full access to her gloriously naked chest.  Cupping a breast in each hand he bent his dark head forward latching onto a rosy nipple with a soft suckle as Haley mewled her pleasure in his ear, her hands threading through his hair.  Her whimpers turned into moans and then into cries of his name as he nipped and licked and sucked, lavishing one breast then the other with attention all while she rode his thigh as though it were another part of him.

He palmed himself lightly, looking for even the slightest bit of relief, as she rocked over his leg, his other hand toying with her breast, his mouth tugging at a nipple as red as a ripe cherry.

“JJ,” she panted, her hands wild at his shoulders, nails digging into the muscles, almost certainly leaving marks in her wake.

“What is it, Haley? What do you need?”

“I…oh…just…” she stammered, lifting herself from his lap and coming to rest on her knees between his legs.

“You don’t have to,” he mumbled but her hands were at the buckle of his belt and dear lord, he didn’t want to rush her but if she didn’t actually touch him soon, he was going to lose his mind.

Her fingers trembled slightly and she was biting her lip, attempting to focus on the task at hand but he was making it nearly impossible with his thumb swirling circles over the tiny bundle of nerves on her breast. Reaching for the button of his shorts JJ released a heavy sigh, leaning his head back upon the couch reciting the Quadratic Formula and programming directives to keep from exploding then and there. Her hand brushed over the front of the fabric now straining across his groin and he bit his lip, stifling the groan that threatened to escape his lips.

A loud burst of music, a new pop song blaring from somewhere nearby, startled them both and she jumped as if electrocuted.

“Shit, shit, shit,” she was cursing under her breath and JJ, who’d been holding his breath the entire time was panting as his lungs attempted to recover.

“What is it?” he asked as she rose to her feet and headed towards the front hallway.

“It’s my stupid alarm,” she said over her shoulder, returning a moment later with her bag in hand, fumbling for the phone which continued its upbeat ring, “I set it because I wanted to make sure to give myself enough time to get back and change before I head out for my brother’s birthday dinner.”

JJ’s head fell back onto the couch, his eyes shutting briefly. Her brother’s birthday. She had told him about it earlier in the week when they’d planned their date. It had been the reason they’d gone during the day rather than visit at night.

“I’m so, so sorry,” she said, shutting off the alarm and leaning down to kiss him, a hand pressed to his chest.

“No, no.  I understand.  I don’t like it all things considered, but I get it.”

“Rain check?”

“Most definitely,” he said, cupping her cheek in his hand and pulling her closer for a sweet kiss, “Now what can I do to help you?”

“Um…can I borrow a shirt?”

Ten minutes later and Haley was pressed up against the door of his apartment, JJ’s hand beneath the oversized lacrosse shirt he had loaned her.

“I really do have to go,” she whispered against his neck.

 “I know. I just can’t stop touching you,” he said, his hand roaming higher to caress her breast.

 “JJ,” she whined, a note of worry creeping into her voice.

“Ok.  Alright.  Ok.   Just one more kiss.”

 “One more?”

“Just one,” he promised, tilting her chin up to kiss her a final time.

“I’ll call you when I get home later, okay?”

“Okay. Have fun at your dinner,” he said, opening the door for her.

“I wish I could stay longer.”

“Me too.  But soon we’ll both be back at school and only a few miles away from each other, right?” he said cheerfully.

“Right.”

“Now go before I haul you back inside and don’t let you leave until after the sun’s come up,” he teased.

She hugged him then, wrapping her arms around him tightly and squeezing just the tiniest bit.

“I had fun today,” he said.

“Me too.”

“Bye, Haley.”

“Bye, JJ.”

He watched her round the corner and then peeked out his window to see that she’d made it out to the street.  Slumping back onto the couch he groaned in frustration.  A cold shower.  That was exactly what he needed right now.


End file.
